roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Senkaris
Personality Snarky, sarcastic, flirty, and arrogant, Senkaris lives for the so-called cheap thrills in life as he travels from city to city to enjoy what he can before quickly moving on. He lives by fake identities, and few actually know his real, birth name--Not that it mattered to him, anyway. He's a freedom seeker by nature: Things like titles, family, love--All are things that tie him down. He harbors an immense hatred for his older sister, who represents everything he is not: Honor, Loyalty, and an incredible sense of duty. Backstory Born in the flourishing district of Ikebukuro, Japan, Ur came from a mixblooded background, with a Japanese father and a French mother. He has three other siblings--His older sister, Lightbringer, and younger, fraternal twins. Growing up, his family was traditional-conservative, orderly, quiet. Other than Ur's gymnastics hobby and his older sister's heroics work, the Rarius family was wealthy, but strict on its children. And he hated every second of it. the oldest son of the Rarius family yearned for destruction--mischief runs in his very blood, making every fiber in his body call out for freedom. At 16 years old, he committed his first crime--Robbing a convenience store and shooting the owner. He's been on the run since--Hiding both from his past, and from his goody-two-shoes older sister, who's determined to make her younger brother repent for his crime, through hell or highwater. His aimless journey had led him all over the world--Paris, England, Korea....and now, to the city of Wayhaven. Resources Senkaris came from a relatively wealthy family, so he has a stash of $50k from when he ran from his home. Other than that, he lives by petty theft. Equipment/Weaponry Senkaris is a monster at knife throwing; He have extremely good aim, even when running at his quirk's max speed. He has a tool belt equipped with 3 smoke grenades and up to 20 knives around said belt. As a last-ditch resort, he has a katana with a steel blade named Ghostwalker. He also equip gloves at all times. Specializations Senkaris has approximately 9 years of professional gymnastics practice before he escaped from his home due to his first crime. He's extremely nimble and agile as a result, able to twist his slender body to avoid the majority of projectiles with the aid of his quirk buff. Senkaris Sword.png|Senkaris Sword Senkaris Blades.jpg|Senkaris Knives Quirk Faerie Cannon Quirk Description: User is able to fire a 15kN, 1.5m in diameter beam that travels at a speed of 200mph every 5 turns; The beam has a brief 0.5s indicator of a part of his body lighting up in neon purple before firing. The beam also leaves glowing trails of where it grazed against. The user is able to control the diameter of the beam; the maximum diameter is 1.5m, whilst the minimum is 3cm. After, and only after the user fires the beam, can he get a brief speed & reflex buff that decays over the course of said 5 turns. His reflexes increase to 0.20, and he can run at a maximum of 100mph. At the first turn of the buff activation, he explodes in neon-like light, and gains a trail of 1m behind him as he runs/moves. As a passive of his quirk, Senkaris has a base 0.23 reaction speed (regular human is 0.25) and a base 10mph speed boost at all times. User also has 9kN kicks. A downside to his quirk-or rather, his living habits--is that if he stays somewhere for longer than a week, the place starts becoming infused with his purple neon light; it glows faintly, marking where he's been. Levitation: User is able to control neon to let him levitate at a maximum of 3 feet above the ground. He is immune to ground damage while floating, and it's able to be combined with superspeed; however, it's harder to stop the charge to a lack of friction. Versatility This allows him to move at an incredibly fast speed, aiding his already acrobatic and nimble fighting style. He weaves in and out of combat like a fairy, fitting of his Quirk's name. Example -It was a dark, starless night in the streets of Wayhaven; Amidst the darkness, from the windows of an abandoned building, leaps a lithe figure; it latches onto the rusted handlebars of the fire escape, doing a wide swing in mid air before landing on the ground on his feet, crouching like a cat.- -Senkaris straightens up, smirking and tossing a sack over his shoulder as he turns back to look at the target he was running from: A red-headed pro leapt out of the window after him, metal shield raised high in the air and preparing to slam down into him.- Too late, big sis. -chuckling softly, he raised a hand; The pro barely had time to shield herself before a bright laser beam lit up the dark alleyway; a beacon of freedom in the night sky.- -Senkaris felt a strong power overtake him; using his new boost, he makes a run for it, scaling the walls and leaping far above the pro in order to hop onto the roof of the building, where he then runs at record speed.- -Another heist well done.- Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Retired